Perception and Deception
by deedee agnes
Summary: Stella moved away from San Francisco when she was 10. Finally she was able to escape her enemies but sacrifice losing her best friend. Now 17, Stella finds she's moving back after her mom announces of her new job there. Worried of re-living her hellish childhood she decides to change her timidness to being more confident. But this causes problems that intertwine with her old crush.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! I'm back from the dead guys! (jks)**

 **Yh I haven't updated in forever, I know, but all that matters is I'm back. No need for explanations...be grateful!  
**

 **I deleted my story _More Than What You'd Expect_ (Sorry fans!) but it's only because I thought it was too confusing, especially after looking at reviews, and I srsly didn't feel it for that story anymore! I mean, what's the point in continuing something you lose interest for completely? None. **

**Though say this is a replacement. It's another Brella based story but including a lot of FloraXHelia too. They'll be mentioned further on.**

 **Also, don't get confused but I changed my name! If you look on my profile and at my other stories, you'll remember me as Stella Winx 21. But I got bored of it so changed my name to this, which, I like way more.**

 **Sapphy Xxx**

* * *

" _Where are you going?"_

" _I'm moving away."_

" _Away?! Where?"_

" _I dunno? Just some better place…that's what mom and dad keep saying."_

" _But you can't leave! You're the only best friend I have!"_

" _Sorry Stella…I have no choice…I'd rather stay and be with you but I can't."_

" _But-but…you're always here with me…"_

" _I'm sorry…"_

" _Bloom, come on! We're waiting for you!"_

" _Coming dad!"_

" _Bloom…!"_

" _Sorry Stella…I've gotta go."_

" _No! Please don't leave me! You're the only friend I have! Bloom!"_

"Stella…Stella!"

"What?"

"Are you OK sweetie? You blanked out there."

"Uhhh…yeah mom. I'm fine honestly."

She nodded, still slightly concerned, and cleared the dishes away from dinner. I got up to leave when my mom turned her head.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

She didn't answer back. Just nodded probably.

Me and my mom lived in an apartment in Los Angeles. We've lived here since I was ten, as that's when we moved from San Francisco. So that makes it…seven years now, as I'm seventeen, living in LA. Wow! Time sure flies.

The reason we moved to LA was because my mom got a bigger job opportunity over here with more pay. She was a single parent to me. She and my dad split during her pregnancy, before I was born. Raising me as a single mum, she needed jobs that would pay well so we'd have a good life. We used to live in San Francisco where mom had a steady job, but after this one came up, she took it and so we moved here.

Since then, things have been going alright. Living in San Fran, my life was totally horrible though since coming here, I've gotten back on track. Until recently. I'd been getting these weird things happening to me. Sometimes I'd just zone out and start to remember things…from my childhood in San Francisco.

I flopped down on my bed upon entering the room. My mind was still in the dream but the rest of me felt alright, normal.

Back when I was a kid, I wasn't the prettiest! I wore glasses, my hair was a mess, I wore braces and had bad acne. I didn't have friends, so I spent all my time studying, with my head in a textbook. That meant I got bullied a lot.

I was bullied throughout my junior school years. Especially by a certain group of boys. They were the cutest guys in the school and the most popular. Sky, Helia, Riven, Nabu, Timmy and Brandon whom was their leader. I actually had a mega crush on Brandon once upon a time. What a dick! He treated me worse than anyone else! I was pushed down the corridors, sometimes so hard I'd fall and bring all my books down with me. I was called names, laughed at. I've also had someone throw food at me at lunch on a few occasions. Kids would yank at my hair, whining about how horrible and dirty it was. It was hard to not let myself cry. I had to though otherwise, more humiliation would come my way.

Brandon and his groupies were the ringleaders in most of the dirty work. Others just followed their lead for the fun of it and because they thought it was 'cool'. Brandon was actually the guy who started throwing food at me in the first place. Why the fuck did I have crush on that guy?

I huffed and sat up on my bed. The room I had was nice but not what I particularly wanted. What I wanted was a larger room with a king size bed and enough space to fit a mirror desk and chair, T.V, small sofa and of course a large wardrobe for all my clothes. Also, if I was lucky, an en suite bathroom. Mom said she'd hopefully find me a room like that when we next move house.

Now sitting on the edge of my bed, I started chewing my lower lip. (I have a nasty habit of doing that, as well as playing with my hair. It usually happens when I'm thinking hard on something, nervous or embarrassed). I thought about my daze I went into just a few minutes ago. It was about Bloom.

Bloom was my first ever best friend. I was sat alone in the food hall one day and she came up to me, said hello, and asked if I was all right. We got on so well and after that, we went everywhere and became besties. She introduced me to her friends she already had as well: Flora, Musa, Aisha and Tecna. We all got on well but I got on best with Bloom. Plus, she'd help stand up for me whenever kids came and laughed or made fun of me. She'd be there for me. When no one else was.

Although one day, she told me she was leaving. Moving away I guess. I didn't want her to leave and Bloom didn't want to leave either but she had no choice. It was one of the worst days of my life.

After she left, there was no one there for me. There were Flora and the girls but I wasn't very close with them. We didn't see each other like me and Bloom did and they stayed away from me so's that they wouldn't get bullied themselves, as they were afraid. I guess you could say they weren't true friends, but whenever we were together, we got on good but those times were rare.

Although, I didn't have to put up with the bullying for much longer. At the end of junior school, mom got an offer for a new job, with better pay, in L.A (Like I said before). It also had better hours and the work was of her interest. We moved to over here and then I started high school. I got on with everyone so well, they actually thought I was _cute_ the way I looked. I laughed when they said that.

I got up to for a walk, as I was feeling pretty grotty stuck in this place. On the way out, I passed the mirror and had a quick inspection at my clear face and slim figure. Then grabbing a brush to quickly go through my hair.

Since starting high school, I decided I wanted to change how I looked. I worked hard on my hair, growing it out more so that it's longer and thicker, and also washing it a whole lot more regularly and thoroughly. I got rid of my glasses also. I think the only reason I needed them was because my eyesight wasn't as good as it should've been. Though as I've grown up, my eyesight is a lot better, so now I don't need them. My acne has gotten so much better naturally over time but to calm it down, I took prescribed medication at first. Sure I get a few flare up around a certain time of the month but, I just slap on some foundation and it's like nothing at all. Also I wanted to get fitter. A flatter, more toned stomach, curves, good figure. So, I ate less and more healthier food and, when I became 16, started regularly going to the gym on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. Trust me, it has worked amazing! Oh, and my braces came off any way so now I don't wear them. Since my 'transformation' I've gone from cute, to hot (especially to the guys).

Finishing off, I looked at myself a final time, smiled, and then headed to see mom.

I found her in the kitchen. Of course, she's always there. Might as well make it her home office, it's where the food is and my mom's a pig when it comes to junk food.

"Mom. Just going for a walk."

"Gym practise again, honey?"

"No! If I stay in this place any longer, I think I'll die from claustrophobia!"

"Oh…ok then. Be back soon though."

"Sure." I headed out the door and into the fresh air.

 **After the walk**

"Mom! I'm back! What's…what's all this?"

I'd just got back from a two (or three?) hour walk, most of which was spent eating ice-cream in the park. Coming in, I was surrounded by boxes.

"Oh well the moving company called just after you left sweetie. They said they'd have a moving van come collect the larger furniture in a few days." Mom smiled walking to me.

"Excuse me? Moving? Why wasn't I told before?"

Her smile faltered slightly. "I didn't tell you because I was wanting it to be a surprise. You see, we're moving back to San Francisco after my old company, that I used to work for, called a little while ago. They said they had a job offer for me but it was higher up in the office and payed more, more than my job now…so I took it. After all we do need more money to support us more but also with some extra, I was thinking to put some away for you also."

"But…"

"Stella, don't you want to move back?"

"Well…" I started, playing with my hair. Don't get me wrong, San Francisco was a great place…but it was just that all my old enemies would be there, from my nerdy days. What if they started bullying me again? But I don't want to crush my mom's already high hopes… "Well…no but…it's just such a surprise!"

"See! I knew it would!" She beamed. "Now come and help me pack what we can. I've already done two rooms."

 **Day of the move**

"Hurry up now Stella! You're making us late! The van left ten minutes ago!"

"Coming mom!" I yelled back fiddling desperately in frustration with the laces on my converse.

In just a few days we managed to clear this entire house from every one of our belongings, leaving it almost bare. Which is pretty impressive.

I dunno what the plan of route was to get back to San Fran, but I know it would take a few hours and I was planning to sleep, since I had to get up at like god damn six this morning.

Although, I was so not looking forward to going back. As far as I know, everyone from junior school is still there, including Brandon and his cronies. I could still be beaten up in the hallways yet. Scary enough, but I'm going back in the last year of high school. If I get bullied or beaten up, it's gonna be so embarrassing and hurt like hell!

San Francisco may be a massive area here, but I'm talking about one small area where we used to live, and that's where we're moving back to. Perfect.

I grabbed my suitcase for the ride and headed down to the car. Mom was waiting outside the front door. "I'm going to miss this place y'know?" She sighed as I walked by.

"Yeah. I guess." I shrugged, not really bothered.

She locked the door and got in the car. "Yes. But you're going to love the new house. Much more spacious and you have a surprise instore!"

"Really?"

Mom nodded, reversing out the drive. We were on the main road when mom seemed to remember something. "You haven't eaten this morning Stella."

"Oh." I gulped. "I wasn't hungry."

"Hmm, ok." Mom sounded un-sure as she slowly nodded, but seemed to thankfully drop the subject quick.

Ok, the whole thing about being bullied again, was giving me stress and lots of anxiety. I skipped breakfast purposely this morning. I might have lost some weight since moving away, but I needed to lose more, in hope it wouldn't all start again. Thank me and my paranoia for that!

I got butterflies in my stomach just mentioning skipping breakfast this morning. I needed to get my mind off all this! Resting my head against the window, I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. Sleep would help. Sleep was what I needed.

* * *

"Stella, wake up darling!"

"Huh?"

"We're here now. At our new home!" Mom beamed at me.

Rubbing my eyes, I got out the car and followed her inside. I must've slept through the whole journey and more! The moving guys already had half our furniture out the van!

"Wow!" I gasped taking in the new surroundings. The house was definitely spacious and white and bright.

"Wow indeed! Now follow me, I need to show you you're surprise!"

Omg, I forgot about that!

We went upstairs which was a small corridor with rooms on both sides and one at the end. We went to the one at the end and mom opened the door. "You're new room!"

Walking inside, it was like my dream had come true! Obviously, I'd been asleep a little while after we got here as the moving guys had already placed my wardrobe in. But there was also: a king size bed, a mirror desk and chair, T.V, small sofa and even an en suite bathroom!

"Well, how do you like your surprise? I'm hoping to get you a larger wardrobe so you can have a lot more clothes that are also nicer. Please don't be disappointed?"

"Disappointed? Mom what are you talking about? I love it thank you!" I squealed, giving mom probably the tightest hug ever.

"That's ok sweetie." She breathed after I let her go. "Now I'm going to start un-packing."

"And I'll join!" I chirped following her down the stairs.

It was now the end of the day and we'd managed to get all the furniture into place and now was just the task of putting back items we'd packed ourselves. Mom was planning to do that tomorrow whilst I had to endure my first day, and my only year, of high school.

I was laying on my bed reading my issue of VOGUE magazine when mom called me from downstairs.

"No need to screech!" I mumbled, falling off my bed and heading down to see her.

"Finally you're down! I just wanted to say that tomorrow I have booked you an appointment at the health clinic for after school."

"Wow! Does the newbie teenager wanna be checked for malaria now?"

Mom rolled her eyes. "Stella stop with the sarcasm."

I grunted. "So who am I seeing? What time is the appointment? What's it about?"

"You're appointment is at three-forty, it's just a routine check-up since you're due for one now and you're seeing Doctor Brown."

Doctor Brown? Shouldn't he be on one of them crappy soaps? EastEnders perhaps?

"Ok but where's the clinic?"

"A ten minute walk from the school. Speaking of which, we're only a fifteen minute walk away."

"Kay." I waved her off and headed back upstairs.

Quickly showering and washing my hair, I pulled on my pyjamas and crawled into bed, after shutting the curtains.

I could still hear mom placing away items. My stomach growled and I cringed. My meals today consisted of yoghurt and fruit. Nothing beneficial really.

I whirled over in my mind what could possibly happen tomorrow, not the best thing to do when you're already stressed.

Closing my eyes, I thought about what I'd do if the bullying did start again. If it did, then I'd retaliate. I'm not the timid, nerdy me I used to be. I'm different now, changed. And so's my personality. If they wanted the real me…oh they'd get it!


	2. Chapter 2

**SassySolarian: Thanx!**

 **Sunsparklestella: Tysm I'm so happy you are enjoying it so far! And that you think it's one of the best! (OMG! *faints*) Brella are my favorite couple too, I can't get enough of them! So, that's why I love writing about them and a high school drama/romance is one of my favs to write about as well as the fact it seems like a perfect story setting for SXB. I can't help but write in detail, I like to create the best picture so that's why I do it. Oh and Bloom does-IS- already back in San Fran! You'll just have to read to find out for sure. Thanx again for this awesome review!**

 **iradfs: I agree that they were not totally supportive, but their attitudes do change...**

 **soniyamalik444: Glad your two fav pairings are in this. FXH will be shown more a bit later as the chapters go on, I have more for SXB for the time being. But don't worry, they'll definitely be involved! ;)**

 **StellaCelestia: No, they don't have powers in this. Their just normal teen girls. Thanx also for the idea! It was a great one!**

* * *

 **Thanx for reviewing, I love reading what you guys think and if any of you have good ideas or improvements!**

 **JUST TO CLARIFY! To some it may sound like another Brella story, _Falling For The Bad Boy_ , but it won't turn out like that as the story goes on. I was not thinking of this story to be loosely based on that one, in fact, I haven't read it in ages. I don't even know the plot of it 100%! This was all my own, nothing was based off another but thanx anyway for the anonymous reviewer who mentioned it. THIS IS NOT based on _Falling For The Bad Boy_.**

 **TBH, this would've been posted a lot sooner but the chapter was so long! I started typing it last Wednesday! Though I had a break from it Friday and Saturday because I was srsly too tired and busy to carry on.**

 **Hope you enjoy the second chapter! Pls keep reviewing, cause I've missed hearing what you guys think, it's been a while.**

 **Luv**

 **Sapphy Xxx**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ahhh! Shut up!" I growled lobbing my pillow at the annoying little instrument that was creating such a painful noise. My throw was lousy though, and missed it altogether, instead hitting the door. "How the hell did an alarm clock suddenly appear by my bedside?" I gawped, now partly awake. It definitely wasn't there last night! "Ok, who could be so evil to sneak _that_ th-"

"Stella! Are you awake yet? Hurry up please, you start you're new school today!"

MOM! I always knew she was evil!

"MOOOOM!" I yelled/groaned in annoyance, heaving out of bed.

"What is it now?" She sighed, frustrated, opening the door to my room.

"How could you do this to me?! I always said never wake me with an alarm! Radio's more subtle! And why didn't you tell me about this?"

She massaged her temple in a tired manner before answering. "Well Stella, I know you're a heavy sleeper and I needed something that would thoroughly wake you up, besides we're still in the throes of un-packing and it was the only item I could find at the time. Also, you need to be up at a beneficial time to get ready for school."

"I know. I know. But can I please have a radio instead of an annoying beep?"

"When I get time, I'll see about it. Now please hurry up." Then she walked out.

Wow. That sounded totally promising.

I got a quick shower and then after, started choosing what to wear. The school didn't have a uniform code, but there were still guidelines to follow. So for girls: no crop tops, no mega high heels (although a small heel was still acceptable. Like, what's the point then?), no ripped jeans or skinnies or jeggings and no hot pants. Plus, no eccentric piercings or hair colours/styles (a.k.a no dying your hair hot pink or shaving yourself bold) and no nail polish. What _was_ allowed though were: tank tops, T-shirts, sweatshirts, tops, trousers, skinnies, jeggings, leggings, skirts, converse, flats, denim/leather jackets, blazers and plain hoodies as well as natural make-up (but a small amount of colour was still accepted), a necklace, bracelet or watch and ear piercings. I dunno about boys, but it's totally a lot to follow although seems…easy enough to stick to?

Anyway, following the guidelines, I wore: deep blue jeggings, a white tight top with short sleeves and black converse. I left my hair down and applied foundation, mascara and a small amount of blusher with a light rose pink lip gloss.

"Come on Stella! Hurry up!"

"God mother! I'm COMING!" I grabbed my denim jacket from an open suitcase and sprinted down the stairs before mom could explode.

"What takes you so long? And don't use the excuse that 'Beauty takes time'!"

"Well mom, you know…beauty takes time!" I smiled innocently at her whilst she wanted claw my tongue out. Which she better not because that's child abuse!

"I'm off then."

"What about breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"What happened to your appetite Stella? You used to never leave without eating."

"Oh, well I'm just too excited to start school to even think about eating!"

"OK then. I've put money on your school account, so you can buy a meal from there."

"OK."

I closed the door behind me and walked out. I had to get out of the house quickly, the atmosphere was getting tense and I was running out of lies.

Like mom said yesterday, the school was only a fifteen minute walk, so I was there fifteen minutes early at half eight.

I thought instead of hanging around, I'd go to my locker and dump my things. The school had sent loads of papers to do with the work I'd be doing, that required two folders to hold them all, and I had no choice but to take them to school. It was a part of the curriculum. Not to mention my school bag as well, with all my other more important things that I needed with me all the time. Dumping these folders in my assigned locker would really lighten my load.

Checking my information sheet/weekly timetable, I saw that my locker was up-stairs, as well as my form room. That would just mean I had to _climb_ the stairs with two freaking heavy folders! Did I mention that I _hated_ any form of physical activity? OK, I might go to the gym, but that didn't mean I enjoyed it…at the start anyway. It's grown on me over the years, but it's really the only part I'll tolerate. All that got me through it was that I wanted to get into shape. PE or running the streets wasn't what I enjoyed! I was really good at it…but I wouldn't put in any effort.

Anyway, I did manage to conquer the stairs and reach my locker in the end. I chucked my folders in and locked them in there. Finally! I feel so light!

On the way to my form though, a group of kids (a few years younger than me) came barging by yelling and shouting. I jumped to my left to avoid being elbowed in the ribs, although bashed into the back of someone else. He was, this time, in the same year as me, and he looked freakishly menacing! Tall, muscular, probably able to kill.

"OW! Watch it will ya?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Can't you see I'm here? Or did your blond hair get in the way?"

OK, I tried being nice! Now to let out my inner bitch! "If you just called me dumb and stupid then you've made a big mistake twit!"

He turned to face me and so did his mates, now I noticed them. The guy who I bumped into had a look on his face that probably meant he was trying to not punch me. He also had deep blue eyes and pink-wait. PINK HAIR?! Well, more accurately magenta, but who cares? His hair was freaking pink! And in a spike! How could anyone take this guy seriously?!

"You just call me that you little wannabe?" He sneered getting down to my level.

I tried to look all matcho, but my mind was screaming: _YOU'RE GONNA DIE BITCH!_ "Who you calling a wannabe? I'm not trying to be one, but I think _you_ are!"

His four mates behind him oooed. The guy in front of me clenched his fist and placed it close to my face. "Nobody…says that…to me!" He growled, pretty scarily. "Better be careful what you say, or the next thing you're gonna experience, is my fist colliding with your face!"

 _I NEVER ORDERED A DEATH WISH HERE!_

"Come on man, give her a break!" One of the other guys came up behind him and placed their hand on his shoulder. He had long midnight blue hair with lighter blue eyes.

 _OH MY GOD! MY SAVIOUR!_

"Yeah. I think she's new here. I've never seen her before." Another added. This guy had darker skin, with a long brunette braid and deep blue eyes.

The 'He Man' with pink _ahem_ magenta spiked hair growled in annoyance and lowered his fist away from my face. I did a little victory dance in my head. _HA! IN YOUR FACE! YOU JUST GOT BEAT BY A NEWBIE BLOND!_

"Sorry about that." This time a guy with strawberry blond hair and glasses spoke.

"Yeah." The last one carried on. This time he had dark blond hair, styled sorta like bangs over his eyes, which were sky blue. "Usually he doesn't go quite so aggressive. He's just in a bad mood today."

 _BAD MOOD? YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT? THIS IS HIS BAD MOOD? WHAT ABOUT WHEN HE'S HUNGOVER?_

"Anyway, we all apologise for your rude welcoming. Trust me, not everyone's as bad as him. I'm Helia." The guy with the long midnight blue hair apologised but also introduced. He continued by saying that the blondie was Sky, the one with the glasses was Timmy, the one with braid was Nabu, the ill-tempered pig was Riven and there was also someone else, but he wasn't here at the minute.

"OK…nice to meet…you all?" I half questioned. Not only to them but to myself. It was weird though. I swear I've heard those names before…or new these guys from somewhere…? I just pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind for now. This was more important.

I checked the time on my phone. It was five minutes to the bell in which we had to get to form. "Um, yeah, so anyway, nice to meet you all but I have to go now." I started walking away…but my cheekiness got the better of me and as I passed Riven, smirked at him and stuck out my tongue. OK, I shouldn't have…but I couldn't help myself! It was too easy!

"Why you little-!" He started but was viciously held back by Sky and Nabu.

I turned my head and stifled a giggle, which he noticed.

"Oh my god! Let me at her!"

Rolling my eyes, I carried on walking a few steps, until I bumped into someone else. Again.

I looked up at the guy. He had brunette hair with bangs that swept over his left eye and chocolate brown eyes.

 _HOLY MOTHER OF MACRAEL!_

"I'm guessing it's you who's aggravating my friend?" He spoke to me in a low, crawling voice.

"I…uhhh….bumped into him and he started on at me! I did nothing!"

"WHAT?! OH JUST LET ME KILL HER!"

I quickly analysed where this was heading, and tried to high tail it outta there, only my fist was suddenly tightly gripped and I was pulled inches away from this guy's face.

"Doesn't look like it to me. See here blondie, don't think you can come into _my_ school, piss off _me_ and _my_ mates and get away with it." His voice was laced with venom. It sent shivers down my spine. But I wasn't going to cower in front of this guy.

I lowered my voice, so that it sounded just as poisonous as his. "I don't appreciate you gripping onto my wrist like this and being so close to your face, so's that I can literally taste your breath!" Then I shoved him away from me, pushing him against his chest with the hand that was gripped by his. He grunted as he took a few forced steps back. I swerved round him swiftly before turning my head to him but with my back facing him also. "And _don't_ call me blondie!" After that, I quickly walked to form before he could grab me and probably beat the living daylights out of me because, that's probably what he wanted to do to me.

* * *

Upon reaching form, I noticed that people were already there. I walked in and didn't really know where to sit.

After wandering the room in a circle a few times, like a lost puppy, I sat next to a girl with long brunette hair that was dip dyed blond at the bottom, blue eyes and whom wore tonnes of make-up. She probably had to shovel it on by the looks of it.

I glanced at her but she glared at me and looked away.

 _Wow! Thanks for the warm welcoming, sweetheart!_

"So, you're the new girl?" She sneered. "You look like a smeg! No one wears trash anymore honey!"

What the fuck did she just call me? Say to me?

"Aww! Poor little baby! Lost their tongue?" She snorted when I didn't answer. "What's your name then darling?" She asked, sweetly yet sourly.

"Stella." I answered back.

"What? I didn't hear that right…uhhh… _Smella_?"

"Stella!" I spat back at her louder. I was also trying to resist slapping her across the face!

"Ohhh! _Stella_! I'm sorry for you being stuck with such a…a… _foreign_ name!"

Foreign?! Just because my name translates to _Star_ in Spanish doesn't mean I was foreign! How dare that bitchy little brat! I should've known we'd be enemies from the start! That she'd hate my guts and vice versa!

"Well, _my_ name's Bethany! Gorgeous name to suit such a gorgeous person don't you think so, Stella?"

"Totally!" I spoke through gritted teeth. Why can't I throw her out the window, tell everyone her make-up had been messed up and committed suicide and get her out of my life?! Why am I thinking of this now though? Oh, I know! I already hate her! Her and her sickening sugar coated sweetness. That was all fake!

Then, her act of innocence changed. "Look here Stella! I am the most popular girl in the school, with the hottest boyfriend and I have the whole school on my side! Don't even think that just because you're new innocent and good and pretty with your golden blonde hair and melted honey eyes that you can just take my popularity, and my boyfriend, away from me!"

"OK." I frowned. I wasn't even planning to anyway!

"Smart move. You're obviously smarter than your hair shows you to be!"

Ugh! Enough with the 'dumb blond' reference! It isn't even true!

"Trust me though! If you step one foot out of line…you're going to fully regret it!"

I'm sure I will! What will I regret though? You trying to throw a punch? I didn't say that to her, just nodded.

Great! My first day and I've already found my arch enemy! When will lessons start so I don't have suffer her anymore?

Finally, the bell rang for end of form. My first lesson was Performing Arts. Fun. Maybe. I quickly walked out of form.

* * *

For the lesson, we had to form groups of three and work together to complete a worksheet on the topic. I was the new girl, so I didn't have anyone to go with as they already had their selected friends.

"Hey!"

I looked to see whether the person was calling to me. She was. She, and her friend, they were telling me to work with them. Shrugging, I dragged my chair over.

"Hey! You're the new girl, we assume?"

"Yep. I'm the new girl." I replied, kinda tired of hearing that for the third time today.

The girls were both cheery and smiley, probably excited just to be working with me. One of them had chestnut colour skin, golden brown hair with blond streaks in the front and swamp green eyes. The other had paler, milky skin, fiery red hair and electric blue eyes. The redhead seemed more up-beat whereas her friend seemed more timid.

"I'm Flora." Said the one with the long golden brown hair. "My friend here is Bloom."

 _Bloom? Flora? They sound familiar…_

"Nice to meet you." I politely smiled. "I'm Stella."

Bloom jerked her head suddenly to look at me with a confused frown. "Stella?"

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "Yes?"

"As in…the Stella whom wore glasses, had braces…?"

My eyes widened. "Yes!" I gasped.

A massive smile spread across Bloom's face, and we hugged in reunion.

"Umm…I'm confused…?" Flora questioned, still at a loss as to what was happening.

"Flora! Don't you remember Stella?" Bloom smiled. "Me and her were best friends as kids!"

After analysing me a bit more for a few seconds, the penny dropped. "Stella! It's you!"

We all group hugged and I was so happy to have my friends back from my younger days…especially reuniting with my best friend, Bloom!

"Bloom, I thought you moved away?" I asked after our group hug.

"I did. But it didn't go to plan. The company dad worked for went bust, and we couldn't pay the mortgage on the house anymore. So we moved back here after a year and a half. I was so looking forward to seeing you again but you weren't here. Where were you?"

"Me and my mom had moved to San Francisco because my mom got a better job offer over there."

"So why did you come back?"

"Because the company my mom worked for here wanted her back. They offered her even more pay than the job she had back in San Fran and at a higher position in the firm."

"Oh OK, so your mom works there now?"

"Yeah, but she first has to sort out the house."

We sat there, all three of us, discussing the happenings that we'd all missed in each other's lives. It was so good just to talk to these guys again!

The second lesson I had was Maths, which was boring, then it was break, in which I spent most of it getting my bearings around the school, with the help of Bloom and Flora. Then I had Russian, as I'd chosen that over French and Spanish. It was different and also more interesting. I loved Spanish too but Russian was new and was a change, besides, I know a bit of Spanish already. Then it was lunch. I hadn't eaten anything at break and new I had to have something for lunch because otherwise, mother would go ballistic!

Bloom and Flora went to a table, in the canteen, and said that they'd save me a seat whilst I got my lunch. I just had a plain salad, with natural yoghurt and water.

On the way to them, I knocked slightly into another girl. She had midnight blue hair and matching colour eyes. "CAREFUL!"

"Fucking hell, you speak your mind don't ya?"

"What was that?"

Oops. I let it slip.

I scurried off to Flora and Bloom. I seriously didn't fancy another fight.

I slammed my food accidently on the table in a rush to get there. That's when I noticed two other girls sat on the opposite side. One had dark skin, dark curly hair and teal eyes whereas the other had pink hair in a pixie cut, pale skin and teal eyes also. Unlike the guy from earlier, she looked hip with that hair style and colour!

The girl I'd just knocked into sat in the seat opposite me, glared and then hissed at me like a snake.

"Charming!" Bloom scoffed. "Musa, Aisha, Tecna, you remember Stella don't you?"

"Stella?"

"Stella?"

"OMG! Stella! I remember you! God, I'm sorry for bitching at you!"

"No it's fine! I've had worse shit today."

"Ohhh. Stella!" Tecna and Aisha said at synchronised times.

"Yes! Stella! Remember me?"

"How could we not?"

"I thought you moved away?"

"Ugh! I've gotta explain it all again haven't I?"

We spent the whole of lunch talking about gossip and stuff we'd missed out on. In fact, I only ate half my salad and a spoonful of yoghurt. I was too engrossed talking with my old buddies from junior school. Still can't believe I've found them!

"So, Stell, what ya got next?" Musa asked wanting to know my schedule.

"Double English. You guys?"

"Double Sport."

"Double Science. There goes my life."

"I.T."

"Music. Rather do double sport but that's Musa's time table. Damn."

"R.E."

"OK. Hey Stell. Wanna meet us after?"

I shook my head. "Sorry guys. Got a doctor's appointment after school. Tomorrow I totally will!"

"OK. See ya!"

I waved them off, then headed to English.

* * *

"And why are you late?" The teacher snapped to me as I walked in.

"Because I took a wrong turn and ended up at maths. I'm also the new student here."

"Ah, I see. Well I'll excuse your lateness for the fact that you're new but don't make another one!"

I nodded.

"I'm Mrs Brackenberry. And your name is…?"

"Stella." She eyed me through her glasses with a raised brow. "Stella _Celestia Star_." I huffed, emphasising my middle and surname to her, as if she was thick.

"Better. Now, Stella, you may go find a seat."

"The only seat left." I mumbled.

The only seat left was at the back of the class, at a table that seated two. It was next to a boy with brunette hair and brown eyes.

"I see we meet again." He spoke as I sat down.

 _Oh no, not him!_

I remained silent. Just nodded slightly.

"Nice name, Stella." He continued, annoyingly. "At least I know whom you are for the next time you try to act coy, like you did earlier today."

"You mean cocky?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. For the next time you try to act _cocky_."

 _Ugh! He has such a dirty mind!_

"Also, my name's Brandon Shields."

"OK…Brandon."

We didn't talk again for about half the lesson. Miss was just going on and on about what we were studying for the term, Macbeth. Yay. So exciting…

"This is so boring. Doesn't she ever fucking shut up?"

"Nope."

"Oh joy! Wake me up when she's finished!" I rested my head against the table with my arms and the back of my hands acting as the pillow.

"Sure." He shrugged.

After about ten minutes maybe, I felt someone gently playing with my hair. I opened one eye to see it was Brandon. "Stop it!" I whispered harshly, swatting his hand away.

"Geez! What's wrong with you? Most girls appreciate it when I do that!"

"You mean most girls would appreciate you getting _inside_ them!" I corrected, turning my head away from him, now pissed off.

"You would." He mumbled. Too bad I heard.

* * *

"Hey. Blondielocks!"

"Huh?"

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty! First lesson's over."

"Why should I be bothered?"

"Because otherwise she'll catch you sleeping. She's stopped talking now."

"OK. And?"

"And we've gotta read the first part of Macbeth. Then answer some questions on it."

"Killjoy. I hate you!"

"Thanks. I love you too."

I started reading the script that was in front of me.

"By the way," he started. "You were drawling a bit whilst illegally napping. I wiped it off though."

I froze. I was drawling whilst sleeping and he _wiped it off me_! Another thing I forgot to mention. I _hate_ people touching me. It feels disgusting, wrong and just horrible. It makes it worse, when it's a guy whom I hate! Brandon!

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again OK?"

"Why?"

"Because you'll be dead meat, that's why!"

He raised his left eyebrow at me. "Did you just threaten me? Just to let you know, that threat will be reversed back onto you if you keep up that attitude towards me! I have the whole school on my side, I can easily turn them against you!"

"You underestimate me! I have intelligence, charm, skill, sexuality, I can easily turn the school against _you_!"

"Watch yourself there beautiful. I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you."

 _Beautiful?! What's that, my new, unwanted nickname?_ I glared at him. I'd knock him out right now if I could. If only he wasn't so familiar…

* * *

It was finally the end of school and I had successfully managed to get through a two hour English lesson and not strangle Shields.

I was now at the health clinic just waiting for my name to be called.

"Stella Celestia Star."

 _That's my name_ I thought, heading to Doctor Brown's room. I knocked on the door and he called to open it.

"Ah! So you're Stella? Please take a seat."

I sat in the chair situated to his left. On first appearances he was: slim, bold, wore glasses and had a moustache. He looked like a doctor let alone have the experience to be one.

"So, this is just a general health check?"

"Yes."

He nodded, just making sure. "OK. So I'd like to check your height and weight and then blood pressure just to see if you're in good standards. If you would like to just stand over by the wall…"

After ten minutes it was all done.

"OK, so your height and weight are good…but your blood pressure was a bit low. Only slightly, but it may still drop which is then a cause for concern. Stella, have you been consuming enough nutrients and sugars of which your body needs to stay healthy for your age?"

… _oh shit!_

"Of course I have!" I lied.

"Are you one hundred percent sure? You realise if your blood sugars drop lower it can, and will, cause you serious damage and harm? It is, in fact, life threatening if it gets dangerously low."

"Honest. I have been eating well."

He nodded, eyeing his notes. "OK then, you may go. Thank you for coming."

"Alright. Thanks." I smiled and got out of his room as quick as possible.

 _My blood sugar was a cause for concern. But that can't be from eating less…? It can't have happened that quick…? Should I be worried…?_

I shook away the thoughts circling my mind. So my blood sugars dropped a tiny bit. So what? It seriously isn't going to affect me that much, if I hadn't realise it had dropped in the first place!

As I walked out of the health clinic, I saw a group of guys in the car park messing around with their water bottles. Surprisingly, none of them were drenched, just splashed.

I recognised them. They looked like they were the same guys whom I pissed off earlier that day…but I couldn't quite tell.

As I walked by them, though, to get out…

"AHHHH!" I squealed as a jet of ice cold, yes, ICE COLD water hit me on the stomach. It didn't hurt, it was just the shock that it was bloody freezing!

"Oooooo!" The guys chorused staring at me. A pair trying not to burst out laughing. A pair I recognised as Nabu and Riven!

I glanced down at my top, which was soaked everywhere! I just _had_ to pick white! Perfect for getting drenched in, by jerk faced pricks! _Everything_ was visible. Including my black bra, which, I noticed one person, especially, staring at. None other than Brandon Shields.

By this point, I could murder them all, and then say it was manslaughter. I stormed up to Sky, whom was holding the largest bottle with still half left, and snatched it aggressively from his grip. Then, I aimed at one of them randomly, and squirted the remnants at him, hard.

Unluckily for Brandon, it was him. Even more unlucky, I'd hit him in his privates. He fell to his knees, holding himself in pain whilst groaning, and probably cussing at me in his head. At least I got his attention away from my chest!

"How the fuck can that hurt? That was nothing!"

"To you maybe but not to him! I have a harder hit than it looks!" I snapped back at Riven, then launched the bottle at him and successfully hit him on the nose.

"OW! You son of a bitch!"

"Daughter!" I corrected. Then covered my top with my denim jacket and walked quickly home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I've been gone for months...I'm not going to discuss it but I will say that I've been busy with studying and I've had trips to account for etc. My exams are next year so I need to get on top of studying _now_. Cause you can't know it all in a year.**

 **But...new chapter! And I can't bear to read my old fanfics or chapters. Really, I cringe. But I'll try to follow on as best I can and also, I'll update again within a week cause I have hols anyway. Oh and I'll make my chapters smaller, so they're more bearable to write.**

 **R &R and Sorry for not being on...but I'm still here ^^**

 **Sapphy Xxx**

* * *

 **Stella POV**

"He did that to you?! Right, that's it, I'm going to beat him up!"

"No, Musa don't!"

"What? You're sticking up for that douche bag now?"

"Hell no! It's just; you're going to get into major trouble, as will I, and I haven't even told you the rest yet!" She sat down, defeated.

My second day of being here and I've probably caused more drama than what happens in the space of a month. I've been stopped more than once today by someone who'd obviously heard the news: "You seriously did _that_? To Brandon?"

"Oh my god, you should've taken a picture of him and posted it on Snapchat!"

"No one's stood up to him like that!"

It felt nice to be noticed by people, not for being nerdy, but for standing up for myself and making a fool of the biggest player in the school. People were just waiting for that to happen, and I did it.

After filling the girls in on the rest of the story, they started to understand why I was being praised. Lunch today was the first time I got to see them so they didn't know really what had happened.

"You rock Stella, seriously that was awesome!" Aisha smirked, high-fiving me from across the table.

"Everyone's been waiting for someone to stand up to Brandon but everyone was too afraid because they knew they'd be humiliated for it, from him." Bloom explained. "But, you're that person to actually do something about it. Now you just need to sort out the rest of the gang."

"What? I'm sorry but _that_ isn't on my list of things to do." I smirked. "Hey maybe Musa should do it?"

"No thanks. I have enough shit to deal with."

"Hold up a second." Flora frowned. "So you just left them after that? Walked away like it was nothing?"

"Sorta. Some snarky remarks were made but that's not the point." I stood up to go get rid of my leftover lunch. "The point is Brandon, and his squad, were acting like pricks, so I-"

"You know, beautiful, I don't like being talked about that way."

I froze knowing who was right behind me, my heart beating quicker and quicker. I might not have been here long but I knew one thing already, never talk shit about someone popular, especially Brandon.

Turning round slowly, I caught the glances of a few people who were now staring at me, as well as the whole cafeteria. Fully facing him, I could see how close he actually was to me. Probably a foot.

"Well," he smirked. "Do you have something to say?"

I know what he wanted. He wanted me to beg for his forgiveness. Grovel at his feet and plead to him as to why I should be let off with what I did. But that would mean my defeat, and that isn't my way to go. Not after all I've been through in my childhood, that's when I let him push me down, beat me up inside until I'd run off and go cry in a corner. That was when I was scared of him and even though he's still intimidating, I'm not going to let it show.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Everyone stared, some gasped not expecting me to admit defeat, but I wasn't finished. "Sorry for being the first person to humiliate you. Unfortunately not in front of everyone else because I'm sure they'd have all loved to see that!"

Dared cheers sounded and then a round of applause. Brandon stared at me, anger showing in his eyes. He took a couple steps closer to me. "That wasn't the answer I was expecting. You don't want to challenge me, beautiful."

"Seems like I already am. And you're losing."

He chuckled and moved closer. "You may think so but trust me. I can make all these losers bow down to my word." His hand slinked over my waist and gripped it firmly, so I wouldn't get free, whilst the other lifted my head so that I had no choice but to stare into his eyes. "And I always get what I want. So if you don't follow the rules, I'll have to punish you." His voice grew deep and seductive but it was laced with venom. He was dangerous right now, I had become his new prey and if I'm not careful, he'll use me for his bidding.

"Well, if you're going to punish me," I started, a smile forming on my lips as I lowered my voice to a tempting whisper. "Then you're going to have to think of one quick." With my free hand, I grabbed some of my leftover lunch and threw it in his face. He backed off, suddenly, stumbling a little as he tried to get rid of the cabbage and tomatoes over his face.

"You...bitch!" He spat and threw someone else's lunch at me. A macaroni and cheese meal, now stuck in my hair and staining my clothes. I gasped in shock, then looked at him dead straight and we started throwing more food at each other.

Soon though, the whole cafeteria got involved. Everyone was launching food and anyone. Brandon's squad had walked in halfway through and were now being attacked. Bloom and Tecna lobbed random meals at Sky and Timmy, probably just to get their attention. Musa and Aisha were taking it as a full on war and were using tactics to smother Riven and Nabu in as much food as they could find meanwhile Flora was off scared, hiding behind tables and chairs, but every now and again, she'd throw a chip at Helia.

Me and Brandon had ended up on the floor, after slipping on everything. He found someone's jam sandwich and shoved it in my mouth so I spat it back in his face. Then, however, he wiped some of it off onto mine. Equally disgusting.

After about ten minutes maybe, there was the booming voice of the headmaster that made everyone stop in fear: "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Everyone pointed to me and Brandon; we were both as shocked as each other. "In my office, both of you! NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**I have not re-read this, there may be some mistakes**_

 **Exams tomorrow, for the next 2 weeks! *goes and cries in a corner* That's why I've been gone for a couple weeks...maybe? Anyway, revision took up my weeks, that's why I couldn't update. (I've seen your R &Rs)**

 **Speaking of which, you guys want the chapters longer? OK, this one may be too short for you too but the next one hopefully won't. I have it planned out and everything.**

 **Enjoy guys**

 **Sapphy Xxx**

* * *

 **Stella POV**

I guess you could say we got off easy after starting the whole food fight in the cafeteria. After a good half hour of a lecture from the headmaster, me and Brandon were issued a 2 hour detention, every day until the end of the week.

Why? Well I'm still such a newbie here so they're yet to test me to see whether I'm in the right sets for class. If I were to be excluded then that wouldn't be very good for my learning. Or Brandon's for that matter. Apparently his grades are so bad (he's failing almost all his subjects) that excluding him is basically a big 'no' because then, to him, it'd be a huge green card to skip work. Thus, the two hour detention every week night seemed fairer.

The three fifteen bell rang and I got up from Science to go to English (that's where the detentions are being held). I grabbed my phone and frantically texted Bloom.

 _Gonna be stuck in English for another two hours so won't be hanging with you guys tonight or until the end of the week. Stupid detention yuh know? XxStell_

 _Damn seriously stell? Screw that detention! Why'd he even give you one since you're still new?! Fuck it, I'll tell the others DW. Enjoy your detention. Bloom xoxo_

"Naughty naughty! You shouldn't have your phone out in the corridors, school rules."

And there stood the most arrogant jerk in the whole school. I glared at him before shoving my phone back into my pocket. Besides whom was _he_ calling _naughty,_ after all his dirty crimes in the school?

 _Hypocrite_

The corridors were bare and silent as we stood waiting for a teacher. Soon the clack of heels could be heard and a women wearing possibly the ugliest outfit I've seen strides towards us. "Right from now on, you're in detention conditions so that means no talking, no phones, no food and don't mess about." She had buck teeth and talked with a lisp. Though you couldn't help but take her seriously.

We followed her in and grabbed the nearest chair to the door possible ironically furthest away from Misses desk.

I knew this detention wasn't going to be fun but I didn't realise how draining it is. To sit, in a room, in silence and do nothing.

"Well this is fun."

"Be quiet!" Ms snapped, her attention drawn to us. Well, Brandon more like.

About half an hour into this prison sentence, a tapping started behind me. A slow, annoying tapping. "Quit it!" I hissed under my breath.

A couple more taps. "No."

 _He's so stubborn!_

"If you hadn't already noticed, that's annoying me."

"If you hadn't already noticed, that's my point."

"Would you two mind telling me what you're discussing, since it's so important?"

 _Damn it!_ "Uhm, no we're fine." I mumbled casually. Ms nodded, suspiciously but went back to marking. _Note to self: next time duct-tape his hands to the chair!_

The detention definitely lagged! An hour had finally gone by yet it felt like years! At least I was half way through.

Ms had finished marking and now lay asleep on the desk, with her head lying on her folded arms. _This could work to my advantage..._

I slowly turned so's that I was facing more towards the door and attempted to leave without anyone knowing, until someone coughed which made me almost jump out of my skin. I glared at Brandon who just sat smug. If only looks could kill, cause I'm tempted to punch him.

"You're trying to sneak out?"

"No." I lied.

"You think I'm stupid?"

 _Obviously._ "No. I'm just saying I was going to...uhm..."

"You're wasting your breath."

"Yeah, I know." Mumbling I sat back down. Now there's no sneaking out. To waste time I pulled out my phone and earphones and played my music on shuffle whilst surfing through Facebook. Same old stuff: _Like for a like_ , _comment a picture_...

 _Why do I feel like I'm being watched?_ I looked back to find Brandon practically leaning on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I hissed pulling out an ear bud.

"Watching."

"Well use your own phone."

"Can't. Don't have it."

"Ugh. You have an answer for everything!" He laughed a little in amusement. The warmth of his breath caught the back of my neck which sent a warm tingling sensation through my body. I tried to stop the smile that was forming on my lips and not admit to myself that I liked him being so close. _But he's a player and an idiot and you hate him._

"Stop a sec." He moved closer to get a better look at the screen. "Pass me your phone."

I muted my music and pulled out my ear buds. "No!" Before I had time to register what was happening, he'd leaned over and pulled the phone from my hands. "Wha-! Give it back!"

"Not with your attitude."

 _Attitude? This boy needs a reality check._ "Define attitude for me because FYI this isn't one!"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Really? Cause you're acting kinda bitchy."

"Just give me my phone." I ordered impatiently, ignoring his last comment.

"If I were you," he snarled. "I'd sit down and shut the fuck up because you're going to regret it."

I should've snatched the item from his grip but I obediently did as he said. Why was I giving into him all of a sudden? He doesn't own me. Brandon kept at the screen, occasionally mumbling something to himself or smiling dirtily at a picture. I mentally slapped myself for admitting to liking him being near me.

I amused myself for the next hour by staring at the clock. _Tick-tock. Tick-tock. When will this torture stop?_ A lifetime later, two hours were up. I got up, grabbed my belongings and left with Brandon following behind. We left Ms in the room to sleep.

"Here." Brandon held out my phone for me to take.

"...Thanks." He shrugged digging his hands into his pockets. So I turned and started walking, checking he hadn't breached my privacy whilst he was on it. But he hadn't, thankfully. I texted mom to say I was on my way back. "See ya in English, Beautiful!" He yelled. I could hear the annoying sarcasm and could easily picture his smirk. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. God knows what he's playing at. Hopefully he'll be too busy in the Janitor's Closet to attend...attend any lessons for that matter. After all he's got his own ugly life to deal with and that really is the most important thing to him. And I've got my life. _So why is it always...me and him?_


	5. Chapter 5

**I spent all night typing this and I am so glad it's finished!**

 **It's long as well so hopefully it's alright.**

 **Sapphy Xxx**

* * *

 _End of the week_

 **Stella POV**

"Stella, would you just keep still and read the text!"

"Sorry miss," I mumbled and tried to re-focus on reading the script. It was hard though, with Brandon sitting right next to me. It's a shame we have English _every sodding day_!

After reading ten blurry looking lines and probably missing six of them, I gave up.

"What's wrong with you, can't you read?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away, wishing the lesson could go just a little bit quicker. Plain sheets of paper were now being passed around the class and we were instructed to stop reading. The task was to write about what we'd just read.

Brandon smirked beside me. "Well your fucked then."

I elbowed him hard though it hurt me more than it did him. He was pure muscle.

I spread myself across the table and wrote as slowly as possible, aiming to get one sentence half complete in the next ten minutes.

"Listen Beautiful, your hair looks lovely but it's all over my work so if you could just... _move_ ," and with that, he successfully shoved me over to the far corner of the desk. "What's wrong with you?"

"I heard that y'know?"

"That is what I'd hoped."

I grunted and listened to the ticking off the clock until the bell sounded. I was about to leaves when _somebody_ grabbed my wrist. He looked at me then pointed to my...'work'.

"Did you even do anything?"

"I wrote my name. Is that good enough for ya, hun?" I smiled, batting my eyelashes before yanking my arm free from his grasp and storming off to meet the girls.

* * *

"Ohhhh I am so _glad_ to get out of English!"

"Why Stella? Did something bad happen?" Flora asked, placing a tentative hand on my arm as I sat with them.

I slammed my tray of food onto the table dramatically. "No it's just the lesson was so boring!"

"English is always boring. You mean you had to endure Brandon again."

"Yes. Yes that is what I meant."

"Mayfee you shud-"

"Bloom, swallow then speak."

"...Maybe you should talk to him more? In a...nicer way?"

"Ha! You're joking! C'mon you guys have known him longer than I have, a week!"

"Yeah well...it could work?"

"Or it couldn't. Everything he says to me is harsh and cruel and hits you hard."

"Doesn't he call you Beautiful?"

I almost brought back up my mouthful and stared at a smirking Musa, horrified. "That's him being a sarcastic dipshit."

"They're all sarcastic dipshits Stella. Not just Brandon."

"How do you know? Have you talked to his mates?"

"Not exactly. They've pissed us off, sure, but we've never actually spoken properly."

I nodded, understanding and continued to pick at my lunch. I'd lost my appetite, not that I really had any.

"Anyway, coming off that topic." All five heads turned to look at Bloom. "I was thinking, do you guys wanna come round mine for cinema and a slumber party?"

"Yes! We'd love to! Because yours are the best!" Musa spoke on behave of all of us.

I smiled. "Yeah sure. That'd be great."

"Awesome! So you guys can go home and get some stuff and then meet at mine by half four. Then we can head straight to the cinema and the rest is obvious."

We all nodded in unison but... "Bloom I have no idea where you live."

"You live around the corner from me."

"What? Seriously?"

"Seriously. I looked you up; you live a few streets away." She took out pad and pen and started scribbling something down then handed it to me. "Here's my address anyway and postcode."

"Thanks."

The bell went for next class and, after that; the day went by in a blur. Before I knew it I was home and up in my room grabbing the best clothes I had. After fifteen minutes of packing mom came into the room evidently wondering what I was doing.

"Bloom invited me round for a slumber party, so I'm going. If that's alright?" After she found out about the whole food fight and detention incident, mom wasn't very...pleased. In fact when she started yelling at me because I've never known mom to raise her voice, to me anyway.

"Is this that Bloom girl you were telling me about? You used to be best friends?"

"In elementary school. Mom please!"

She sighed rubbing her temples. "Alright. I guess I can't stay mad at you forever."

"YES!" I squealed and hugged her tightly. "OK, I need to leave in twenty minutes, hopefully I'll be done by then..."

"Hey Stella! I see you found me alright."

I shrugged and lugged my travel bag inside. "Weren't that hard really."

The house was warm with an amber glow. When you walked in you hit the staircase, to the right was living room which, by the looks of it, led into different rooms and to the left was the kitchen.

"Wow, what's that smell?" An aroma of spices filled the house which made the place seem more homely.

"Oh that's the family's dinner." Bloom smiled. "Chicken Korma."

"We're not eating too?"

"I was planning on ordering takeaway pizza."

"No, pizza sounds great."

"Ah this must be Stella," a woman in her mid 30s walked up to me from the kitchen. She had red hair, like Bloom, however a darker shade, gorgeous hazel eyes and a warm, loving smile. "My name is Marion, if you don't remember. You look absolutely beautiful."

"Um...thank you." I blushed not really knowing what to say.

"Mom. Stop, you're making it awkward."

"Oh Bloom, don't be silly," she smiled with a small laugh.

"Well I need to take Stella to my room so we can get ready."

"Is everyone else here?"

"Yes."

"OK then, have fun. And Stella, do make yourself comfortable!"

"Thanks!" I called.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright, your mom's really sweet. But, make yourself comfortable?"

"We were best friends as a kid and now, we're re-united. She's obviously going to treat you with a bit more respect than the others. She trusts you."

Bloom guided me to her room and it was incredible! Her room was a lot bigger than mine; she had a king sized bed, wardrobe, two cabinets, a black leather sofa and a desk fitted into the corner. Her room was a bright white with small lights dotted across the ceiling giving the room a dim, cosy glow.

"I love your room!" I squealed. "Oh, hi guys!"

"Yes, we're not invisible!" Musa spoke sarcastically.

We all wore similar clothes, skinny jeans in either dark or light blue, tank tops and converse all in assorted colors and some with words written on.

"I think we're ready," Bloom stressed, brushing her hair out. "What do you guys wanna see?"

"A horror." Musa blatantly answered. "Something that'll scare the shit out of everyone. It'll be fun."

Flora dumped a pillow at her. "No thank you. Next!"

"Why not?" Aisha commented. "It'll be fun, like she said-"

"Don't even try to fuel it, Aisha. The last time was bad enough."

"What happened the last time?"

Tecna scoffed. "We watched _Lights Out_ and then everyone would tease Flora when we got back and she'd jump out her skin, especially when we left her alone."

I smirked. To be honest that would be so hilarious.

"Ermmm... _The Girl On The Train_?"

"Boring."

"Fine..."

" _Blair Witch_?"

"Yeah!"

"Stella! I thought you were going to be nice?"

"I don't care. I wouldn't mind seeing it."

It was decided we were watching that whether people wanted to or not. We left for the cinema which was a ten minute walk from Bloom's house, payed for the tickets, brought popcorn and coke and took our seats. I was right on the end next to the aisle; to my left was Musa then Flora, Bloom, Tecna and Aisha.

The movie started and it was actually not that bad. There were tense scenes where Flora practically hid under her seat but it wasn't anything major...until we got halfway through. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, including Musa, her hands gripped tightly onto her popcorn and soda cup. Then the demon appeared, everyone screamed, Flora was possibly close to tears (but she'd soon recover, hopefully) and Musa physically reacted by flinching her arms violently, causing a fair amount of popcorn and coke to land directly on the person behind her.

"What the fuck?!"

I turned slowly to try and make out who it was and apologise for my friends reactions. Only as I could gradually make out the person...

"Shit! Musa!"

"What?" She jerked her head round but quickly snapped it forward again. "Crap."

"What is it you guys?" Bloom giggled looking at us. "It's over now, you don't have to be scared."

"Bloom, did you see what Musa just did?"

"Yeah...and maybe she should apologise to the poor person."

"Well maybe you should see _who_ the _poor person_ is?!"

Her eyebrows creased as she turned to see who these people were. After a few seconds of scrutiny, she turned slowly to look back at us, now a little terrified. "Musa what the hell have you done?"

"Screwed up our lives. Stella, the minute the film ends, run. Fucking run!"

We sat, poised to run, for the rest of the film. The minute the credits rolled, I was out. I only just heard someone yell "Grab her!" before a tight grip was placed upon my wrist. It was Brandon. _Fucking typical!_ I dug my nails into his wrist and he instantly let go then we legged it out the door and raced back to Bloom's.

The guys were right behind us. Riven looked like a Picasso with pieces of popcorn in his hair and coke stains on his clothes. All he needed was a sign glued onto him saying he was a part of a mental asylum.

We got back and lunged inside however they followed us in and up to Bloom's room.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Riven yelled at Musa however Bloom had also lost it.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

"Girls what's going on up here?" Marion called, then she spotted the guys. "Oh! Are these your boyfriends? Bloom why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom! Oh my god, no these are _not_ our boyfriends!"

"Really? Oh but you all seem to suit each other."

"Mom, please. Stop."

Marion frowned at her daughter, then to Sky, surprisingly, and sighed. "You boys are welcome to stay though, seeing as you all know each other."

I swallowed a fly and started choking on it. _Yeah, we know each other. Riiiiiight!_

"Stella are you alright? Was it something I said?"

 _Yes._ "No, *cough* it's fine. Just trying to *cough* dislodge a dying fly from my *cough* throat."

"Do you need some water."

"No. *cough* I'm good. Thanks."

"Stubborn blond." Brandon mumbled under his breath. I found that offensive, so purposely stamped on his foot, hard. He let out a groan and bent down to grasp his newly throbbing toes.

"Are you OK?"

He raised his thumb in response. Obviously in too much pain to talk.

Marion suddenly gasped. "What happened to you?" She stated tending to Riven.

"I was tortured and this is the aftermath."

"Seems disgusting. Come, you can clean up here."

"Thank you," he replied following Marion downstairs. With her back turned, he flipped his middle finger at Musa. She replied the same way also mouthing 'cunt'.

We ended up clumped in Bloom's room as the guys were officially staying for a few hours. It was dead silent and everyone was giving each other death glares. You could stick us all in The Hunger Games cause we'd happily kill the other. No remorse.

Soon, Flora snapped. "OK so we're going to be here for a while, we might as well _quit_ with the murderous stares and just get on with it." Everyone shrugged in agreement. "What do you wanna do?"

"Something."

"State the obvious, Tecna." Musa sighed. "Let's just do...Twister."

Everyone agreed on Twister and Bloom and Musa were the first to play. After six moves, Musa was hunched in an awkward position under Bloom, who was trying to hold her weight to not fall on her. At this point, Riven walked in all sparkly clean. He looked at the pair in front of him and did the typical boy thing. "Dog pile!"

Suddenly all six boys squashed a helpless Bloom and Musa as they struggled to wriggle free. One thing randomly escalated to another as suddenly it became a chase. The boys were chasing us and if they caught us, we'd be suppressed under their weight.

I was caught by Sky who pounced on my like a lion and I had to have Bloom help pull me free. I eventually got free however Bloom got caught but I had to grab a drink so left her to survive.

"Hello Stella, you OK?"

"Yes, Marion thank you. I'm just going to get a drink," I smiled and continued into the wonderful smelling of spices from earlier.

I took a glass, filled it with water and chugged it down in one. My thirst was still not quenched, so I took another drink. There was a deep cough from behind me and I spun round to see Brandon walking in from another entrance.

"Where did you just come from?"

"The toilet. Would you like to join me in there?"

"Ewww. Go away," I shivered, tipping the water down the drain and placing the cup on the rack. I had to take a double glance to realise he was now staring at me. "What?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow.

He shook his head, getting rid of his dream like trance. "Nothing."

"No, it wasn't 'nothing'." I answered back. "You were staring at me for one reason or another but tell me why."

"Why are you so...annoyingly stubborn with things?" He questioned me. I waited for his answer. "I don't know you just...remind me of someone. I don't know who just someone I've met or known." He frowned at me, trying to work me out. I suddenly felt awkward under his intense look.

"Well...I don't remember you from anywhere. So, I dunno." I shrugged and walked slowly back. He followed and I felt a shiver run through my body. Of all the people to have a memory recall. It's got to be him. And I'm always _that_ person.


End file.
